<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Ice Cream by NatsumiShi4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093688">Birthday Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiShi4/pseuds/NatsumiShi4'>NatsumiShi4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Kaito just being an idiot, and Meiko being tired, and none of the other Crypton Vocaloids are helping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiShi4/pseuds/NatsumiShi4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meiko tries her hardest to convince Kaito that eating every flavor of ice cream on his birthday is a terribly stupid idea. A very short oneshot for Kaito's 14th release anniversary. (This is the original summary from FF.net)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted to FanFiction.Net, by me, with the same name on February 17th, 2020</p>
<p>Sorry it's not that long.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Miku, can you help me explain to Kaito why buying one scoop of every flavor of ice cream at the ice cream parlor is crazy?” Meiko waved Miku down as she was walking by the kitchen. Miku walked over to the dinner table. Meiko was sitting with her arms crossed, she was giving Kaito an annoyed look. Kaito however looked determined to convince Meiko to buy him every flavor of ice cream at the ice cream parlor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see why you think this is a bad request, you didn’t make a fuss when Len asked for a new computer for his birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey don’t drag me into this!” Len called out from the living room where he was playing Super Smash Bros with Rin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miku please back me up,” Meiko said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean what’s wrong with treating him to something nice on his birthday, ice cream isn’t as expensive as a computer,” Miku argued with a nervous smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Kaito chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not about the money, I just don’t want this idiot to get sick!” Meiko said slamming her fists angrily on the table, the sound had made Kaito and Miku jump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luka!” Meiko called out. A few moments after Luka was called the door to Luka’s bedroom door was opened. Luka walked out to the kitchen, phone in hand before she stood before Meiko with a sleepy expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Luka asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me convince Kaito that buying every ice cream flavor at the ice cream parlor is stupid and hazardess to his health,” Meiko pratically begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is stupid but he’s a grown man, let him make the mistake now rather then later,” Luka said as she began to open something on her phone. “And if we are going to the ice cream parlor I want to get this limited edition tuna flavored ice cream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew,” Len stood in the entryway to the kitchen, he had finished his match with Rin and wanted to view the chaos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want orange sherbert!” Rin said cheerfully standing next to Len, she was also here for the chaos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was five versus one, Meiko was never going to sway these idiots to her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Meiko said with a heavy side as she picked up the keys to the car. “Let’s go get you your ice cream Kaito.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woo hoo!” If gravity wasn’t a thing Kaito would have jumped up into space the moment Meiko finally agreed to get him his beloved ice cream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just remember what I said when you get sick,” Meiko said shooting a glare back at the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the six vocaloid arrived at the ice cream parlor Kaito indeed ordered every flavor they had available, he even got a free birthday banana split. It was the best day of his life!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However that night wasn’t as grand as Meiko made Kaito clean up his sugary, rainbow chunks he let out all over the kitchen floor. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>